


No Plan

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something to be said about not having a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absoluteforever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absoluteforever).



There had been a plan at one point Steve was sure. There was supposed to be dinners and movies followed by slow heated make out sessions on the couch with too many limbs and too many mouths in a way that shouldn’t have been comfortable or enjoyable, but they made work in a way that was wonderful, amazing, and mind-blowing in more than one way. The random emergencies that called for the Avengers and Tony and Pepper’s busy schedules always seemed to be at odds with the plan. Tony’s increasing insomnia and nightmares weren’t helping either. There wasn’t much in the way of dinners or movies, but they managed the rest of it.

By some sort of mutual unspoken agreement, they hadn’t jumped right into having sex. It wasn’t that Steve was a virgin; far from it. It had been harder to admit to Tony and Pepper than it should have been. Most of it had been awkward fumbling between shows and in camps, and ultimately hadn’t really meant anything. The women had gotten Captain America for the night and Steve got to blow off steam. It was rather embarrassing really. But this was different; this was important. Tony and Pepper were important.

Some days Steve wondered if it was a dream, the three of them together. When Tony had kissed him the first time, Steve had forgotten how to breathe. Pepper’s wolf whistle had startled him so badly that he’d fallen on his ass in his hurry to get away from Tony. In his rush to flee, Steve had missed Pepper’s smile.

The next day they’d cornered Steve as he’d been packing his bags, keen on running before he messed up things more than he already had. That Pepper wasn’t upset at him was a shock, but the biggest surprise was that they both wanted him, that they wanted a relationship with the three of them. Steve hadn’t understood, not really (still almost couldn’t believe that they wanted him when they’d already had each other). Tony and Pepper had tried to explain it to him (“Well tab A goes in—” Tony had smirked before being interrupted with a smack from Pepper, and she helpfully offered him some words to search for before dragging Tony out and giving Steve some space).

Google, Steve had quickly found, was a wonderful and often scary thing. Steve had learned a lot from it, frequently finding too much information, and a search for polyamory was no different. But slowly he narrowed it and read through the information he found, saving what he thought might be promising or important. It was a strange concept to wrap his mind around. Relationships were meant for two people, not for three.

Steve had questions of course, though “Why him?” had been pretty close to the top of the list.

“You’re hot,” Tony replied with a leer when asked.

“Tony!” Pepper said with a warning in her voice.

Tony continued on without pause, “You don’t suck up to me, don’t back down when I push, don’t let us work too hard, and have you seen your body? The things I could do—”

Pepper’s hand closed over Tony’s mouth, but her grin betrayed her amusement. “You’re our friend, and you’ve become important to us. We’d like to try, if you’re willing.”

Tony’ waggled his eyebrows, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Have you ever…” Steve trailed off unsure how to voice his question without being crude.

Pink rose to Pepper’s cheeks and Steve decided he quite liked the color there.

“We’ve taken a number of people to our bed, but it’s only ever been a one off thing. We want more than that with you.”

Tony’s face turned somber. “Really if you just want to forget it, we can pretend—”

“No!” Steve said with more force than he intended. “No, I want to try, but I’m not sure how this would work. I know that people are a lot more open about their sexuality now than they were in the past, but I can’t imagine this type of relationship is common place.”

Pepper shook her head. “No, you’re right it’s not. Most people really wouldn’t understand, and there are some things that the public really doesn’t need to know.” Shooting a look at Tony, she added. “Though I’m sure someone would disagree.”

Tony shrugged. “I was never good at sharing anyway.”

“Tony—”

Ignoring him, Tony walked forward. “I don’t share what’s mine. I’m possessive, and obsessive, and I don’t know when to back down.

Steve hadn’t realized he was moving until his back hit the wall, and he tried again, “Tony—” but Tony’s lips slanted across his, hot and demanding, searing against him, a warning and a promise as Tony laid the facts out, told him what he was getting into. Then Pepper was pressed up against his side, and Tony was moving back, letting her lean forward for a kiss no less promising.

When she pulled away, Steve could only grin and say, “Okay.”

Tony whooped and kissed Steve as though he’d just accepted a proposal. A glance at Pepper’s smiling face made him wonder if maybe he had.

That night they had all ended up in the same bed, but they hadn’t had sex.

No, that wouldn’t happen until a number of weeks later. And of course it didn’t follow the plan. Instead it happened after a week of close calls and no sleep and too much danger all around.

Pepper woke Steve with a kiss, dropping down against him, her breasts mashed against his chest, belying her lack of bra. She tasted like the red sauce of their dinner and the something that was distinctly Pepper, something that he never knew how much he needed until he had it.

A distraction Steve realized as the bed dipped beside them. Pepper always had a contingency plan. As Pepper rose to give Tony a kiss, Steve was enthralled. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen them kiss, but it had never been quite like _this_ , so hungry and wild.

And when they pulled away with a shared smile and turned ravenous eyes towards Steve, he realized he was in trouble. It was apparently Tony’s turn as he leaned down for a kiss. Tony tasted like brandy and those candy oranges he always had stashed in his lab.

“Touch him,” Pepper’s voice washed over them, and Steve wasn’t sure who the command was directed towards, but they’re both touching each other. The order seemed to free a part of him.

Steve wasn’t quite sure where to put his hands, and while he knew that it can’t be that different from a female, he can’t help but be unsure. Tony obviously doesn’t have any such hang-ups as the hands on Steve’s body are hard and rough and they definitely know what they’re doing. With no preamble, work calloused fingers wrap around his cock just shy of too hard, and it leaves Steve gasping, wanting more. He’d never felt so grateful that he’d taken to sleeping naked at Tony’s teasing prompting, the feel of smooth cotton sheets against his naked flesh a true guilty pleasure that he’d never had the guts of privacy to try before.

“Mmmmh, you’re both so beautiful like this. If only you could see yourselves. Tony, why don’t you taste him? I bet Steve would enjoy the sight of your mouth wrapped around your cock.”

Steve’s eyes snapped to Pepper’s face as Tony slid down his body at her suggestion, shocked by the words from the oh so proper Pepper.

Tony sniggered against his stomach, causing Steve to twitch at the ticklish sensation. “Pepper has a dirty mouth, doesn’t she? Should do something about it.”

As Tony licked a trail down Steve’s cock, Pepper captured his moan with a wet kiss. Raising his knees, Steve spread his legs wide giving Tony more access as his hands slid down Pepper’s back, pushing up her shirt to bunch under her ribs.

As Pepper pulled back to remove the shirt entirely, Tony engulfed the head of Steve’s cock, causing him to moan at the sensation and the vision of Pepper topless before them.

Pepper curled up against his side, her breasts pressed against his side, lips brushing his ear as she whispered, “Have you dreamed of this? Of Tony’s mouth on your cock? Your mouth on my twat? Have you imagined what it’s like for Tony to fuck you? You haven’t seen his cock yet, but it’s magnificent. Or maybe you’d like to watch me ride Tony? Or maybe I could fuck him. I’d order you to look but not touch. Could you stop yourself or would I have to tie you up?”

Holy shit. Steve had to fight the urge to jack-knife but couldn’t stop the sudden hard thrust of his hips that sent his cock too deep into Tony’s mouth, causing him to cough and pulled back.

Steve couldn’t speak, and Tony’s laugh didn’t help. “Pepper, whatever you’ve saying to him is really getting him worked up. Care to share?”

Pepper’s smile was indulgent. “Just giving him some ideas. Testing the waters. What will it be Steve? It’s your night; you get to choose.”

“You.” The word escaped Steve’s mouth before he had time to think. “I mean. Not you. But—what you said.” Steve threw his arm over his eyes in embarrassment. It shouldn’t be so hard to ask to voice the words.

Tony’s fingers slide along the sensitive insides of his thighs as Pepper’s hand cupped his burning cheek. “Steve.” Pepper’s voice was gentle as she moved his arm away. “Are you saying you want me to take control? You want me to give you orders?”

“Yes, please.”

Tony laughed. “I told you he’d be into kink.”

“Tony,” Pepper warned, but Tony just smiled cheekily.

“Okay, if we do this, you tell us to stop if anything makes you uncomfortable. Got it?”

Steve nodded, but he couldn’t really imagine anything that he’d say no to if she asked him. Not now.

Pepper pulled away, settling on her knees, her feet tucked beneath her butt to rest on her heels. It was an amazing sight, her in just panties, breast bare with no hint of shame or embarrassment.

“Turn over. Hands and knees. Face forward.”

Steve quickly rolled.

“So eager.” Pepper’s hand ran the length of his body as though inspecting him. “He’s marvelous, isn’t he Tony?”

Tony made a wordless sound of agreement.

Pepper moved out of Steve’s line of sight, and he forced himself to stay still at the sound of rustling cloth behind him. The sharp pop of a bottle and Tony’s moan was hard to ignore, but Steve could imagine what was going on. Oh he could imagine. He’d imagined a lot of things after inadvertently discovering that porn was big on the internet.

A pair of hands grabbed Steve’s ass, spreading him open in a way that he’d never experienced and making him squirm in anticipation. There was no fear here.

“Do you want to fuck him Tony? Imagine how tight he’d be around you? Do you think he’s a moaner? Or is he quiet? Could you make him scream?”

“Yes,” Tony hissed. “All of it. He’d have no choice but to scream for me.”

There was a sharp smack and a yelp.

“Too bad. I have something else in mind.” Pepper said as she moved back into Steve’s line of view, the smile on her face truly wicked. “Taste him.”

Taste him? Steve didn’t understand, if Tony was behind him, how would he—holy shit! Tony had just licked him, pulling his cheeks farther apart and exposing his hole. There was no way that Tony could enjoy that, not way that he could enjoy that. Another swipe of Tony’s tongue had Steve wavering between eww and hmm, and a third caused a shiver of indecision. When Tony laughed, the vibrations and the scratch of his facial hair caused Steve to moan.

“Told you he’d love it,” Tony’s said with a grin against Steve’s ass before his tongue went back to work.

Pepper shoved three pillows under Steve’s hips and one under his head before she pushed on his shoulder. “Drop your chest down.”

Steve did as he was told, wrapping his arm around the pillow. The way his back was arched lewdly and his ass in the air, Steve wondered what kind of wanton image he made, if people would recognize their hero like this and what they would think. But no, there was no place for others or their opinions here; he wouldn’t feel shame over this.

When Pepper moved down in front of him, spreading her legs wide, Steve was hit by the scent of her. The tantalizing purple lace of her panties was more of a tease than an obstruction. Pepper’s hands reached down and framed his face, tilting his head back slightly so that their eyes met. “Your turn.”

Despite having never done this, Steve got the point. As Pepper slid forward, giving Steve more room, he dropped his head and buried his nose against the damp cloth, inhaling the heady scent of her. Taking a leaf from Tony’s book, Steve’s tongue shot out, tasting her and pushing forward. Suddenly needing more, Steve snapped the strings holding the material in place and tugged the offending fabric away.

“You’re buying me a new pair.”

Steve didn’t want to imagine the price tag that was attached to the scrap of cloth. He had more important things on his mind anyway. Like the way Tony’s tongue was insistently pushing at the ring of muscle. Steve mimicked him, burying his tongue deep, savoring the taste, the prickly feel of Pepper’s hair tickling his nose. When his tongue brushed against a small protrusion that caused Pepper to moan, he did it again. It was Steve’s turn to moan, but in disappointment, as Tony pulled back a fraction.

“Fast learner?”

Instead of answering, Pepper said, “Use your fingers.”

Again Steve wasn’t sure who she was addressing, and one of his hands dropped from her thigh, but before he could reach his destination, something that was definitely harder than Tony’s tongue was pushing at his ass, and then it was suddenly sliding in deep. As Steve froze in indecision, Pepper’s hands dropped to pet his head, his shoulders, stroking down his arms, anyplace she could reach as his body and mind tried to figure out if they liked the sensation or not. Before he had a chance to decide, Tony began moving, fucking in and out of him with his fingers, and yes, it he finally decided that while strange, it wasn’t bad and was quickly verging on good.

Returning to his previous action, Steve sank two fingers into her heat, scissoring them as he moved them in and out, while his tongue focused on that spot that made her groan.

“Lube his thighs, Tony. I want to see you fuck him.” Peppers voice was breathless.

Fuck his thighs? How would that even work? Steve almost expected a protest from Tony. Tony pulled away for a moment before slick hands stroked the insides of Steve’s thighs, the coolness causing him to twitch. When Tony suddenly pulled Steve’s knees out from under him, Steve hissed as his weight dropped onto the pillows, his hard and neglected cock trapped between him and his body. As Tony pressed his legs together, Steve finally got the picture.

Tony’s cock poking at the back of his thighs was strange, and Steve didn’t quite understand the point of this until Tony slid between Steve’s thighs, Tony’s cock nudging and sliding along Steve’s balls, the hard thrust forcing Steve to slide and catch against the dampening cloth of the pillows beneath him, and to be pressed closer into Pepper who definitely didn’t seem to mind the way that Steve’s nose rubbed against her.

As Tony folded himself over Steve’s back, the hard edges of the arc reactor’s casing a sharp contrast to the muscles of his chest, Steve marveled at the situation, at the intimacy, wondered how such a thing would ever be considered perverse. Tony nipped at his shoulder and one particularly hard thrust had Steve accidently biting Pepper.

At her yelp, Steve tried to pull away, but Pepper fingers were suddenly tight in his hair, pushing him impossibly closer.

“No. Don’t you dare stop. Use your teeth on my clit.”

Steve hesitantly complied, filing the term clit away for further research.

“Harder!” Pepper demanded.

Tony laughed near Steve’s ear, a dirty sound that made his already racing heart speedup. “Pepper likes a little pain with her pleasure. Hear those breathy little moans? It means she’s closer. She’s going to cream all over your face, leave you dripping. Doesn’t she feel good around your fingers?” One of Tony’s arms moved, squeezing between Steve’s body and the bed to finger his nipples, twisting and tugging at them. “Can you imagine how amazing she’d feel wrapping around you, her breasts bouncing as she rides you.”

Pepper’s quavering voice floated from above him. “Or imagine how he would look spread out on my cock. You should see our toy closet. Or maybe you’d rather have his cock in your ass. Maybe we could stretch you out and both fuck you at once.”

When Steve’s hips bucked at the thought, Tony laughed again though it was unsteady, his movement no longer quite so rhythmic. “Oh yeah. He’d like that. We could plug him to keep him open and ready.”

“How’s the plug, Tony? Bet you’re on fire, each movement brushing your prostate.”

Steve’s eyes widened. He’d guessed right, and the thought just made him hotter.

“’s good,” Tony bit out.

And then just like that, almost as if they’d somehow timed it, they were both coming, Pepper flooding his mouth, flowing over his face and hand as Tony’s cock throbbed between Steve’s thighs.

Steve almost felt like whimpering because he was close, so close. Then Tony’s weight rose off his back and Pepper’s hands were tugging at him.

“Roll over.”

And Steve did because at this point he’d agree to anything as long as they kept touching him. Finally on his back, Steve might have shouted as two tongues suddenly lapped at his aching cock, lips meeting in a kind of kiss around it. The sight of both of them together like that after what they’d just done more than the sensation was enough to set him off, Steve’s world greying along the edges, leaving him panting like a racehorse.

He’d had less exhausting, but not nearly as fun, treks across the country.

It wasn’t until Pepper and Tony both laughed that Steve realized, he’d said that aloud.

“Tired already, gramps?”

Sharing a conspiratorial smile with Pepper, they both pushed Tony back on the bed.

There was something to be said about not having a plan.


End file.
